Heroes Colosseo XII
Heroes Colosseo XII is a battle based event, and the twelfth in the Heroes Colosseo series. It was scheduled to run from June 5, 2014 at 8:00 PM (PST) to June 8, 2014 at 11:59 PM (PST). Ladder battles are scheduled from June 9, 2014 at 12:00 AM (PST) to June 9, 2014 at 11:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature changes *New Colosseo skill card's boost points by 30% when skilled to 10. *Players engaging in ladder battles now have higher LP than normal. iOS final ranking rewards Class S Class A Class B Class C iOS achievement rewards * Rewards must be claimed before the deadline. * Rewards will no longer be available after the Event ends, so please be sure to check your Rewards frequently. ATK/DEF combo rewards *200 ATK wins and 120 DEF wins - Tira the Consumed x 1 Victory count rewards * 1 win - Gold Medal x 2 * 5 wins - Half Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *10 wins - Gold Medal x 2 *15 wins - Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *20 wins - Awakened Armored Dragon x 1 *30 wins - Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *45 wins - Wisdom Seeker Lasse x 1 *70 wins - Awakened Armored Dragon x 1 *100 wins - Battle Elixir (Bound) x 2 *120 wins - UR Guaranteed Ticket x 1 Battle count rewards *1st Battle - Gold Medal x 5 *3rd Battle - Energy Drink (Bound) x 1 *5th Battle - Gold Medal x 3 *10th Battle - 10% UR Ticket x 1 *15th Battle - Power Potion (Bound) x 1 *20th Battle - Gold Medal x 2 *30th Battle - Mighty Baby Dragon x 2 *40th Battle - Energy Drink (Bound) x 2 *50th Battle - Mighty Baby Dragon x 3 *70th Battle - Power Potion (Bound) x 2 *90th Battle - Sacred Lancer Azret x 1 Successful defense rewards *1 Successful Defense - Small Battle Elixer (Bound) x 1 *5 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *10 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 3 *15 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *20 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 3 *25 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *30 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 3 *35 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 2 *40 Successful Defenses - Genius Baby Dragon x 1 *45 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 3 *50 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 3 *55 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 3 *60 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 5 *70 Successful Defenses - Genius Baby Dragon x 1 Revenge Ccount rewards *1 Successful Revenge - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *5 Successful Revenges - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 2 *10 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal x 1 *15 Successful Revenges - Half Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *20 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal x 1 *25 Successful Revenges - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 2 *30 Successful Revenges - Awakened Armored Dragon x 1 *35 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal x 3 *40 Successful Revenges - Half Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *45 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal x 5 *50 Successful Revenges - UR Guaranteed Ticket x 1 Category:Events Category:Heroes Colosseo